Curse of the Shadow Broker
by StarAlpha
Summary: Someone has put out a contract on Commander Shepard's life.  It's up to her plucky asari to find out who and put a stop to it.  FemShep/Liara. Post Lair of the Shadow Broker.


Her armor seemed unusually heavy today as she listened to the parts broker on Illium go on endlessly about supply sources, tariffs, and the demand in this particular area for the parts she was looking for.

"I mean, what do you think? Do you know how many species run to me for specialized armor parts and custom power cells that come from only goddess knows where and you are asking me for both? You can't expect miracles Miss..." the asari paused as she looked at the woman in front of her, hoping she would help her finish the sentence by providing her with a name. She gestured at her in frustration. "Miss...I didn't catch your name."

The blond standing in front of her simply folded her arms.

"Commander," another voice said, a soft feminine whisper. The blond turned around to see another asari standing behind her.

"Her name is Commander Shepard, former Spectre. As you can imagine her time is rather precious and she has little patience for such...bargaining."

Shepard smiled at the shapely asari whom was now standing beside her, dressed in a white tunic and matching trousers. She nodded towards her and tried not to look too much like a grinning fool.

The other asari took a step back and looked between the two women in front of her. "But...you're dead."

"So I keep hearing," Shepard said.

"I can vouch for her," Liara stated. "Give her what she needs."

The other Asari turned away and punched in a few commands at her console the controls of which shimmered in the air. "OK, I can get it but it might take a couple days. And it's going to cost you."

"Fair enough. " Shepard nodded, and then turned to her companion. "Liara, good to see you," she said coolly.

"And you Commander. Will you accompany me to my apartment? There are some things I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course Doctor, lead the way." She said, gesturing to the woman to take the lead. They disappeared into the crowds, leaving a stunned merchant in their wake.

"Well, I'll be damned," she said to herself.

Once they were inside the apartment Liara didn't bother to turn on the lights. She turned, locked the door and turned giddily towards her guest. The lights from outside shone through the windows, bathing her in an ethereal light. Her already blue hue seemed to grow bluer in the half light. Her smile showed off the roundness of her cheeks which Shepard cupped with her hands.

"Like to stay in the shadows these days?" Shepard asked. "For a hundred and nine year old you have the cutest baby face." She leaned in and kissed her softly.

Liara leaned eagerly into the kiss and moaned in disappointment when she pulled away. "I've missed you. I...I..." Her blue eyes darted away in a moment of uncertainty.

"I've missed you too, I-" Before she could finish Liara grasped her firmly and kissed her passionately.

The asari's eyes flashed black as she pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Embrace..."

"Eternity," Shepard finished. She never even noticed her armor being unfastened and pulled off.

Some hours later they lied tangled in the sheets of Liara's bed. With Shepard's hair out of her ponytail Liara took the opportunity to run her fingers through it, examining it with all the curiosity of a scientist.

Shepard almost purred in contentment, her head lying across the asari's middle.

"As I was trying to say earlier, I missed you too."

"Don't you want to know why I asked you to meet me here?" Liara asked?

"It wasn't for this?" She asked, raising her head to look up at her. She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself. "What did you call me for gorgeous?"

Liara flushed at the endearment. She looked down at Shepard's naked form and found herself distracted. "It um...there's a..." She refocused. "There's a contract out on you. Someone wants you dead."

Shepard said nothing for a moment, then snorted in laughter. "What else is new? Is the bounty any good? Maybe I'll take it up myself. Think Cerebus can bring me back again?"

"Shepard! This isn't funny! It's all over the nets and the wires. Even I can't figure out who is behind it. Illium seems like its a safe place, that's why I chose it. Please, I can't...you have to take this seriously." A tear cascaded down her cheek.

Shepard was reminded of when they first reunited after being brought back by Cerberus and how sad Liara had been, and the tears.

"Shh, okay, okay. I hear you. I'll be careful, I'll stay on the Normandy if that will make you feel better. Maybe I can finally keep some damn fish alive in that tank." This seemed to give her a moments pause.

"I've made arrangements for your protection. Justicar Samara is on her way here. She will serve as your...bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" She pulled away and sat up. "I don't need a bodyguard. I've faced the Collectors Liara, I can handle some freelance wannabe assassins trying to collect a chit."

"She's already on her way. You will accept her protection, Serena Shepard. You..."

"Are you going to say I owe you?"

"Maybe."

She sighed. "Fair enough, Shadow Broker. You drive a hard bargain. "

"I know I do," she smiled.

A Justicar arrives...

"It's going to take a while, we're still routing around damage from the Collectors. We need to get that taken care of first before we do anything else."

Shepard was standing next to Joker, talking with Engineering over an internal communications link. She knew they needed this pit stop for more reasons than just grabbing some supplies. The Normandy needed some serious maintenance and as Liara had pointed out, right now Illium seemed to be the safest place for them.

Joker scratched at his beard and looked up at the commander from his seated position at the controls, gauging her reaction.

"That's fine, do whatever you need to. We're not in any rush. Better to do it right than do a rush job."

"Very good Commander, we'll keep you updated."

Joker cut the connection and looked at her with a quirked brow.

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing her black and white uniform which he thought was still a bit too...military.

"Nothing, I just thought...you're pretty easygoing as a ship Captain."

"This isn't an Alliance ship, my attitude is a bit different. Besides, like I said. We're in no rush. Speaking of that, aren't you tired of staring at that console? Why don't you go out, take in the sights, get drunk or something?"

"I suppose I probably should, I've been cooped up in here too long. EDI, can you keep an eye on things here?"

The AI display popped open, a glowing white sphere connected to the console below it.

"Of course Joker." It replied in its soothing female voice. "Commander Shepard, Justicar Samara has just boarded."

"Ask her to meet me in her old quarters; the Starboard viewing area." She clapped Joker on the back. "Go cause some trouble, will ya?"

"Aye Aye, Commander."

Due to the fact that they were docked the Starboard viewing port didn't have much of a great view, the majority of it was blocked by the docking structure. However, she was still able to see across the structure and look at the other vessels that were tethered in other docking bays. They glimmered in the darkness, the artificial light bouncing off their hulls.

The door opened behind her but she did not turn around.

"Justicar Samara, welcome back." She turned to face the Asari and smiled.

Samara nodded, "Shepard. It's good to see you."

"I understand you've come to see to my safety. I didn't realize you knew Liara."

"We've never met," She said, clasping her hands behind her back. "I was familiar with her mother and when she contacted me and explained the situation to me I was more than willing to offer my assistance."

"I'm grateful that you came but honestly," she sighed and made a small gesture towards her. "I really don't need a bodyguard. You don't have to do this. I agreed to it just to put Liara at ease."

"She cares for you a great deal."

"Yes." Shepard found herself standing taller, straightening her posture. Samara gave a formidable impression, and she felt as if she was being questioned by her elder, like a grandmother. The woman is 1000 years old, she thought wryly, she could be my grandmother several times over.

"I did my research on Dr. T'Soni. I was a little surprised. Not unpleasantly so, she seems like a respectable person." She walked past her towards the window so she could gaze outside.

"Oh?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I know how to recognize an Asari maiden in love, Commander. Are you...?"

"Yes."

"You did not know what I was going to ask."

She smiled. "I knew the general direction you were headed."

"And is this...serious?"

"I hope so. Hell, I offered marriage after the Reapers are taken care of."

"After?" Samara turned from the window to look at her. "Why not now?"

Shepard felt her throat thicken and she swallowed forcefully. How had they wound up here? Liara's a nice girl, marry her? If it was anyone else she would tell them to mind their own damn business but the Justicar was not anyone else, she commanded a certain deference.

"Well...it's complicated. I mean, I don't think-. It's a little early for that. We both have responsibilities and..."

"Time is something you humans have very little of, you should keep that in mind. The Reapers could never come, or not come for another hundred years. What then?"

"I think the threat is close and real."

"I know you do, but consider the possibility that you are wrong, just for a moment. Time is something you can never get back, once its lost, its lost."

Shepard thought of all the people she had lost, seen die too young, and felt her eyes well with tears. "I...I don't know."

"I will speak to Liara." Samara turned smartly on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Samara, you don't have to..." Her protest was too late, the Justicar was gone.

Liara had set up a virtual link to the Shadow Broker base. It created a 3D virtual representation of the interface on the hidden ship that allowed her access and control in real time. She was working at this reproduced terminal when the chime for her front door sounded, She immediately shut the interface down and descended down the stairs.

"Justicar, it's an honor," she said with a slight bow. "Please come in. I am very grateful you have come. Have you spoken with Shepard?"

Samara walked in, calmly taking in her surroundings.

"Yes, she is on the Normandy currently."

"Good, she's safe there. I've been working on tracing the source of this contract, so far its been, let's just say, frustrating."

"I didn't realize you had such a network of contacts, Dr. T'Soni. Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, no, please." She gestured at the couch. "I'm sorry, I should have offered, I'm just a bit distracted right now."

Samara smiled at the flustered young Asari and sat down on the couch. She reminded her a bit of her own girls when they had been young. "So, you are working on the source of the contract?"

"Yes, I want to shut it down from its source. I've been trying in the mean time to scrub it from the systems out there. I've had some success." She sat down next to her and rubbed her palms on her pants' leg.

"I had the chance to be acquainted with your mother. I was sorry to hear of her passing."

Liara nodded, "Yes, it was a difficult situation."

"Liara, I think quite highly of Commander Shepard so please forgive me if this seems too forward but have you ever been involved with a human before?"

"No, but Shepard-"

"Is a human being, and human beings have short lifespans compared to us."

"I think that's pretty common knowledge, Justicar."

"Yes," she nodded. "It is, but have you really thought about it? Shepard's time is short, perhaps even shorter considering the danger she puts herself in. As a result, I would hate to see her waiting around for an Asari who thinks time is not an issue."

Liara's mouth dropped open. Her mind was a whirlpool of conflicting thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or take it as constructive criticism. She looked in Samara's eyes and saw no malice so she decided it was not meant to be disparaging.

"I understand your concern, but Shepard...she's committed to fighting this threat, and when it returns she'll jump right into the middle of it. She'll just...slip away from me."

"And what if that day never comes? How long will you wait? And if it does and you lose her will you not regret the time you lost waiting? Your mother is gone, so let me tell you what she probably would. Don't wait."

"But don't you think I'm still a bit young?"

"No, not really. We are all individuals, our biology only dictates so much. The decision is yours. I've always thought the preconceived notions about maidens, matrons and matriarchs were a bit ridiculous anyway."

"Yes, it can be a bit of a stereotype. Is she still on the ship?"

"I imagine so."

Shepard literally jumped when the chime to her quarters sounded. She was sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of wine in an attempt to relax. Luckily, no wine sloshed out of the glass, which was mostly empty anyway. She set it down on the coffee table.

"Come in."

As she expected Liara came in, looking svelte in a dark business suit.

"Liara," She got to her feet quickly. "I had no idea Samara was such a busy body."

"Maybe she misses her daughters. We're a convenient substitute." Her eyes narrowed and her expression became one of concern.

"Shepard, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're shaking." She closed the distance between them and grasped her hands. There, she could feel it, a slight tremor. "Can I assume she had a similar talk with you? About not wasting time?"

"Something like that."

"She had some valid points."

"Liara, this is our decision to make. We shouldn't do anything we aren't comfortable with."

"I know. But I pulled away from you because I was afraid, and I'm sorry for that Shepard."

The apology hit Shepard in the gut, hard. She knew Liara had been hesitant with her at first when she had returned but she found the apology had taken an incredible burden away, so much so that the sudden lifting of it made her feel lightheaded. Her knees went rubbery and she stepped back so she would flop down on the couch rather than the floor.

"Thank you Liara, that means a lot. Two years, two years and when I wake up I find everyone gone. I wasn't sure you weren't gone too." Her voice was becoming raspy and she let the tears go when her head was safely resting on Liara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see what I had become, and I feared losing you again. I let fear dictate everything and I was wrong." She pulled back and took Shepard's face in her hands. "Let me help...please."

Shepard nodded and felt Liara's presence jump forward into her own.

Images flew by; spinning into the cold darkness and watching the Normandy burn in silence. Realizing her EVA hard suit was compromised and the terror of that knowledge. Then she was waking on a station under attack. Looking at herself in the mirror for the first time and seeing the pallor of death and the scars running along her jaw. The eerie image had shocked her so much that she had avoided the mirror since, even though the color had now come back to her skin and the scars were barely discernible now. The first images of the Collectors tossing human bodies onto a pile. The new Normandy. Then an image free of turmoil; Liara sitting at her desk in her office. It glowed, she glowed. It shocked her to see herself through another's eyes.

"Look at that face," Shepard whispered. Liara felt her drop a kiss on her lips. "Adorable."

Liara felt Shepard's love for her bloom outward and wrap her in warmth. Her body tingled from it and she wanted more, to pull it into her being. She grabbed onto the warmth and pulled it into herself, luxuriating in the feeling of comfort and security it provided.

Colors swirled, spinning in space and joining together. One entity, perfectly conjoined, echoing in eternity. There was something that was coming closer, a sense of urgency grew. Liara could feel Shepard's naked back arch under her hands and heard her cry out. There was a quick moment of disorientation and then Liara felt an orgasm rock her frame.

"Oh...Oh Goddess." She dropped back into the bed and caught her breath. After a moment she looked down to see they were both naked and had obviously exerted themselves.

"How did we get naked...and on the bed?" Liara asked, her brow furrowed.

Shepard chuckled. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"I guess joining can sometimes be a bit more...involved than I realized." She reached behind Shepard's head and released her pony tail.

She then ran her fingers along the faint facial scars on her jawline. She could tell Shepard wanted to pull away but was resisting the urge.

"I handed you over to Cerebus, these scars are my responsibility."

"They sure as hell beat the alternative. A small price to pay, trust me."

Liara wrapped herself around the Commander and laced their fingers together over Shepard's stomach.

"I need a tan," the blonde said, looking at the contrast between the asari blue and her paleness.

"I want to come back to the Normandy," the asari said, nuzzling her ear.

"What about being the Shadow Broker?"

"The Shadow Broker can be many places," she purred.

Shepard smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes, I have created a remote access program that allows me to virtually access the workstation. I can be anywhere."

"Good, I don't like the idea of you being stuck out in that storm alone. We have an opening on the starboard side of the ship, a beautiful view to look at while you're working."

"Sounds perfect."

Shopping with the Justicar...

Samara accompanied Shepard back to the trading floor and merchant area to retrieve the armor and power cells she had ordered. The Commander wore her blood red armor, which she felt made her just a bit more intimidating. They exited through the Normandy's airlock and made their way through the busy port area.

"I saw Dr. T'Soni on board. Did my talk with her yield positive results?" Samara asked, stepping gracefully around a crate in her path.

"You could say that. I appreciate your concern Samara but I really like to keep my private life, you know, private."

"I apologize Shepard, that is a concept that is hard for us Asari to understand. Family and community are often involved in assisting in arranging bondmates."

"Matchmaking. Well, it's not unheard of among my people either." The lights on the dock seemed too bright. Maybe she had gotten used to the shadows as well.

"Has she made any progress on the contract out for your termination?"

"She's working on it."

They went to the market floor and Shepard found her power cells and armor order had arrived as requested. When the asari merchant quoted the price Samara almost went for her gun.

"That's thievery," she stated. The asari merchant flinched. She wasn't expecting the ex-Spectre to bring a Justicar around with her this time.

"It's pricey but its not that bad. You don't go shopping a lot do you?"

"Commander, I apologize, I forgot your discount," the merchant stammered.

"Discount? Okay, sure. Put it on my Nos Astra account, send it to dock 15, the Normandy." She looked over at Samara and grinned. "Let's go."

As they went back to the ship something was bothering her again about the lights. They made her feel exposed and cut down on her field of vision. It would make a perfect spot for an-

"Ambush," she said one second before a concussive round took her off her feet and slammed her into a pile of crates.

Her armor had handled the worst of it but her equilibrium was scattered. She was too dizzy to get to her feet so she took cover behind the crates and retrieved her sniper rifle from its' holster.

Samara was already returning fire but she couldn't figure out from where.

"Come on you sons of bitches," she said through gritted teeth. When she saw the first Blue Suns insignia she took aim and fired. Her ears were already ringing so the shot didn't impact her hearing much.

There were too many, and they were in a tight space.

"We need to fall back to the Normandy." She hit the radio transmitter in her ear. "Joker, Miranda, we're under fire outside the Normandy. If anyone is suited up we could use the help." She fired a few covering shots before getting to her feet to move but found herself falling back on her ass. Before she could try again Samara grabbed her by the collar and started dragging her backwards. She swapped out her rifle for her sub-machine gun and started firing at the mercs taking cover behind the debris on the dock.

The sound of the Normandy's airlock opening could be heard and then the pounding of some very heavy feet. From her prone position she could see Grunt storming by, guns blazing. She smiled and made sure to check her fire and avoid the Krogan running towards their attackers. Those Krogan, they love a good fight.

Samara dragged her into the Normandy airlock.

"Okay! Okay!" Shepard clambered to her feet. "I can walk." Something flashed in the corner of her eye and she saw a Blue Sum merc, which she shot down easily with a burst of sub-machine fire. "See? I'm fine."

The hatch opened and Miranda and Liara emerged, both carrying pistols. They both stopped and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong with your head?" Miranda asked.

"What? Nothing. Why are the lights dimming in here?"

The krogan was tossing some hapless merc in the air and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

She was somewhere else, drifting. She tried to focus and first noticed the surface under her was vibrating. It helped her open her eyes and she found herself sitting in a shuttle, apparently one that was making a rapid descent.

"We'll be planet side in 90 seconds," a voice said over the speaker. She was suited up, in different armor though. She looked around at her companions and saw they were three Asari commandos, all prepping their firearms and checking their armor.

One looked over at her gave her a half smile.

"You ready?" Sheppard asked.

"Oh yea," the asari replied. "Let's scorch some earth."

Sheppard smiled back.

Normandy's gray haired Doctor looked down at her as she finished sealing the gash on her scalp. Shepard was unconscious but her lips had turned up in a smile.

"What on Earth is she smiling about?"

Liara shook her head. "I don't know. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, just a cut. The knock on the head was what put her out. I made sure there was no other damage." She finished sealing the 3 inch cut that was at her hair line and wiped away any remaining blood. "That armor is a lost cause. That whole chest plate is destroyed. But that is what they are meant for." She looked up and saw Liara's face had gone strangely pale, or pale-ish for an Asari. She needed something to do.

"Here, could you finish cleaning her up. There's some blood around her neck." She took the broken chest plate and tossed it onto a stainless steel exam table with a clatter.

Liara took the damp cloth and began to wipe delicately at a blood smear at the nape of her neck.

The coldness of the cloth at her pulse point made Shepard return to consciousness. She looked around in confusion and then sat up quickly, which was a mistake. She put her hand over the laceration and moaned.

"Easy Shepard," Liara said. "You're ok."

"It hasn't been two years has it?" she asked.

Liara smiled, she knew the question was in jest, which meant the Commander was in good shape. "No, 30 minutes maybe."

"Everyone safe?"

"Not a scratch, except you. Samara is questioning one of the attackers. She's hoping to get some more information."

"She couldn't possible find more info than you already have, oh mighty Shadow-"

"Shhhh," Liara hushed her, glancing quickly at Chakwas.

"Oh, right." She lied back.

"The Doctor said your chest plate is ruined."

This obviously did not concern her. "I had a vision Liara, while I was out."

She straightened her stance, her eyes wide. "Prothean?"

"I don't think so. Liara," she sat up, slowly this time, and swung her legs over the side of the medical bed. "You know what I would like?"

The Asari was thrown by the sudden swerve of the conversation. Maybe Shepard hit her head harder than the Doctor realized.

"Wh-what would you like."

"An Asari commando squad," she said dreamily.

"Well, ok. I know there are several for hire, you could have your pick."

"No, no that's not what I meant. I think we should make our own squad." She took Liara's hand in her own and quirked her eyebrow suggestively.

Doctor Chakwas couldn't avoid overhearing this and her head swiveled in their direction.

"I think the Doctor needs to look at you again," Liara stated.

"I may have given her a bit too much painkiller," she explained.

"I'm serious. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Our own little squad of T'Soni-Shepards? They would be the best commandos around." She yawned suddenly and shook her head. "Ooof, I need a nap."

After they got Shepard to her quarters she fell on the bed and was asleep before they could get the covers over her.

"Well, she may have been a bit high but that sounds like Shepard, wanting an Asari commando squad," the Doctor said.

Liara looked over at her and they both laughed as they headed towards the elevator.

"Little girls, field stripping sniper rifles."

"Oh no Doctor, biotics training first, then weapons," Liara smiled.

"Of course, how silly of me!"

Geth Interrogation

The Blue Suns captive had been locked in the area that Legion, the on board Geth member, had made its quarters. The lights had been kept off and he could only see the occasional light under the door.

The setup had been Samara's idea. After their captive had been held for over an hour the Geth entered the room, its eerie eye and split open armor made it an intimidating figure. Of course the Geth had a fearsome reputation as it was; as unthinking mechanical killers that had smashed civilizations.

"Who sent you to terminate Shepard Commander?" it asked the captive in its odd metallic buzzing voice.

The captive, a dark haired human male, shook his head. "There's a bounty on her head; just looking to make some chits."

"Who issued the bounty?" Legion asked, its machinery clicking and whirring behind its voice.

"Shadow Broker. It's not a big secret, anyone who applies for the bounty knows this. Can I go now?"

Samara and Liara stood outside the room, listening to the conversation. Liara wrapped her arms around herself to control her shaking.

"That's not...that's not possible. How can that be!" She lurched forward. Samara wasn't sure what she was going to do so she grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go dammit! I need to know." She twisted free and stormed into the room. Her biotics flared to life and a cloud of energy flowed around her.

"How? How do you know it was the Shadow Broker?" Liara demanded.

If he wasn't frightened before he was now. He had fought Asari commandos, he knew how dangerous those biotics could be.

"You have to take the option on the contract, everything is revealed after that," he explained.

It was that simple. It had never occurred to her to accept the contract. But how could the issuer of the contract be herself? Unless someone made it look like it was the Shadow Broker.

"Get out of here. If I ever see your face again I'll make you beg for death, I swear it." She turned and ran past the Justicar. "I have this Samara, I'll be in touch."

Samara watched the young woman run out of the room.

Shepard awoke and found the Justicar sitting casually in her quarters on the couch. She sat up and the room swayed around her but then everything steadied.

"Samara, can I help you with something?" She asked, a bit annoyed that someone else was in her quarters.

"Yes, you can. How are you feeling by the way?" She looked over at the fish tank and watched the yellow creatures dart around.

"My head's a bit fuzzy but I'm ok."

"Liara is taking care of the contract. Our captive disclosed it was the Shadow Broker."

"What?" Shepard tossed the covers aside and jumped to her feet. "Liara is the Shadow Broker!" She knew she had just dropped a major bit of information but if you couldn't trust a Justicar who could you trust?

"We took him out. Liara's been playing his contacts for months."

"Then my concerns have increased," she stated.

"Liara wouldn't try to kill me. Samara, she's trying to put that network to good use."

"She's headed down a dark path, Shepard, I can sense it. You must pull her back before its too late. I fear she may do something rash. She wanted to kill that man we questioned, I'm actually surprised she didn't."

"And you wouldn't Samara! He's a merc on an assassination job. Where's Liara now?"

"I don't know, she left the Normandy."

"Probably went to the apartment." She started dressing, tearing through her closet before settling on her black and white Cerberus uniform.

"I will accompany you," Samara stood up.

"Of course. Might be a good idea."

Shepard's heart was pounding as they made their way to Liara's apartment. The fear she felt was irrational, it seemed to bounce everywhere. Would Liara kill someone over this? Would she blame herself? She looked over at the Justicar who sat next to her in the cab that was darting around the skyscrapers of Nos Astra.

"I'm worried," she said quietly.

"So am I. If she does cause harm unjustly then my code requires harsh punishment be meted out."

"I know, and you know I will protect Liara."

Samara nodded, looking out the window. "I know."

When they got to the apartment they found broken glass and shattered display cases. It all felt a little too familiar, like the first time Shepard had been there and found Liara gone after someone had tried to kill her. She ran up the stairs and found Liara crumpled on the floor of her bedroom in the midst of a scene of devastation. She was weeping uncontrollably, so much so she never heard Shepard enter.

"Liara!" She leaped across the distance and knelt down by her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her head onto her shoulder.

"I failed Shepard, I didn't keep you safe when I should have."

She took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what happened, what did you find out?" She knew making her focus on the facts would help stem some of the emotions that were overwhelming her.

Liara gulped and wiped at her eyes. "The Shadow Broker, he had created that contract, put it in the system when we started our attack on his ship. He recognized you. He wanted revenge in case you succeeded in killing him. And he wanted everyone to know who took you down. It never occurred to me to take the contract. If I had I could have killed it right there! So stupid!"

"Stop it, Liara."

"I've got no business doing this! How could I let this happen? What if something had happened to you?"

"This is not your fault. Nothing happened except a bump to the head. Everyone is fine, we're fine. I take it the contract has been wiped?"

"Of course. It was easy once I knew what to do."

"Samara was worried you may do something...rash."

She looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I trashed my apartment. That was rash."

Shepard smiled. "Yes, I'm getting used to it being like this."

Liara brushed her hand down Shepard's arm. "No armor?"

"No time. Besides, I brought my body guard. She's downstairs."

"I don't want to do this anymore," she whispered, leaning into Shepard's embrace.

"Then don't." She pulled her closer still.

"You know its not that easy."

"I told you before, we can walk away from this whole Shadow Broker thing. Too much information has been coursing through your veins for too long. You need to detox."

She sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Come on, let's go home." Shepard stood and offered Liara her hand. She smirked and took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

When they came downstairs Samara was waiting.

"Is everything all right?"

Shepard nodded. "We're good. No codes have been broken, Justicar." She gave her a smile as she walked by, putting her arm around Liara's shoulders.

Samara watched them walk out of the apartment together, their forms outlined against the city lights. She didn't know that she would not see them again for another 50 years.

50 years later

She couldn't move, she could barely lift her head up. The pain in her chest told her the damage was bad, maybe a punctured lung by the way she was breathing. Her head dropped back to the dirt and she looked up at the trees overhead. It was a lovely view at least, the dark green trees swaying in the wind, the sky a perfect blue.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a set of booted feet walking up to her.

"Justicar," the man snarled. "It's been an honor but I'm afraid your time is up." He unholstered his pistol and aimed it right between her eyes. Samara sensed his mercenary crew were close behind, she could hear the muffled sounds of their movement.

"This is a first for me so excuse me if I-" Blood exploded from a hole that suddenly appeared over his eye and he flopped to the ground next to her, his dead gaze fixed on her.

There was a flurry of shots close by; an intense but brief fire fight. It was over within moments and then she heard someone running towards her.

A young asari in black armor was looking down at her, her expression of concern.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Ma'am? A human term, Samara noted. Odd. "No, I'm not alright. I've been shot, I can't get up."

"Okay, don't move."

"Did you find her?" another female voice asked.

"Yea, she's hurt."

There was another flurry of gunfire, very close by. The young asari dropped into a defense stance, rifle at the ready. There was a commotion in the trees and a dead mercenary fell forward.

"How many times have I told you girls about securing the area? I'm always mopping up on your rear."

This was a voice Samara recognized. She leaned her head up as much as she could and looked over at the figure walking towards her.

"Shepard!"

The blonde commander appeared to have barely aged. She still had that swagger about her, someone whom gave the impression of total control of the situation.

"Samara, are you hit?"

"Yes."

Shepard stopped, slinging her rifle over back, her face showing concern. "Bad?"

"I think so." Samara replied.

She looked over at the asari girl. "Go get the stretcher off the shuttle and some med-gel. Hurry."

The girl nodded and ran off to do as ordered.

Shepard sat down next to the Justicar and began taking her gloves off.

"Long time Justicar. Didn't expect to run into you here."

"I'm glad," she stopped to tale a wheezing breath. "I'm glad to see you. Thank you, they would have killed me."

"Let's get you patched up and back on your feet." She motioned at the asari maidens who brought over a med case and field stretcher. They all wore matching black armor.

Shepard took the med-gel out of the case and injected it into Samara's thigh with a quick, practiced gesture. One of the asari was attaching some sort of device to her neck.

"Looks stable."

"OK, let's move her to the shuttle."

Samara almost lost consciousness when they moved her onto the stretcher and carried her to the shuttle. She got a look at their armor and saw a name: T'Soni-Shepard.

She started to laugh and one of the maidens looked down at her curiously.

They secured her inside and Shepard sat next to her. Samara was still chuckling.

"Shepard, these are your girls?" she asked. She was a bit light headed but she counted three asari maidens in the black armor.

"What's so funny, Justicar? I've never seen you laugh like that."

"Did you turn them all into commandos?"

One of the commandos was stowing her pack and overheard the question. "No, but she tried," she said with a touch of sarcasm.

"How many daughters do you have?"

"Five. The smart aleck one is Miranda, that's Cayla," she pointed at the asari strapping herself into a jump seat who waved hello. "And the one in the front jump seat is Denezia."

"And you? Why don't you look a day older than when I last saw you?"

"Prothean DNA re-sequencing," she shrugged. "It was a side effect. When I interfaced with all that Prothean tech it altered my genetics to communicate with me. My rate of cellular degeneration is virtually nil. I guess Protheans have a long life expectancy."

The shuttle shifted under them as the engines fired and they took off.

The next day Samara was recuperating in an asari hospital. Her injuries had been repaired and she was on the mend. Being a Justicar she was afforded a lavish hospital room. Tastefully decorated, the white walls held pictures of the asari home world. She had raised the back of her bed up when a nurse entered.

"You have visitors, Justicar." she said.

"Let me guess, the T'Soni-Shepards? Let them in." She adjusted herself on the bed and as the nurse left Shepard entered with Liara and the three commandos from yesterday, as well as girl who looked around ten years old.

"Liara, your daughters saved me yesterday." Samara said. She nodded towards the commandos. " I am very grateful."

Shepard folded her arms. "I was there, too."

Liara smiled, still appearing like a rosy cheeked maiden. She seemed to swell with pride. "They are very competent. Girls, this is Justicar Samara. She accompanied your Mom when she attacked the Collector's base."

They all exchanged looks and gathered closer. "You went with Mom to the Collector's base?"

The youngest one piped up. "Tell us what happened!"

"Mom's not good with details."

Samara cleared her throat. "Well, it was a suicide mission really, at least that's what I was told..."


End file.
